Recordandote
by Selene Lezano
Summary: Les quiero presentar esta historia es la primera que hago son los recuerdos de sasuke


Autor: Selene Lezano

Personajes principales: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga

Nota: Lo unico que quiero es escribir para que los demas sean felices leyendolo para todas/os aquellas personas que se alegran con solo encontrear una fanfic de su pareja preferida

Disclaimer: Naruto y demas personajes no me pertencen, le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Recordando

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace tres años la chica de mis sueños me dejo, desde su partida me encierro en mi hotel, lamentando lo ocurrido, Naruto viene todos los dias intentando entrar pero no le dejo solo quiero que ella vuelva. En eso escucho que Naruto golpea mi puerta intentando entrar pero no le dejo, cuantas veces se lo tengo que decir no quiero ver a nadie solo a ella, pero en un momento deja de golpear y me empieza a hablar a traves de la puerta

-Sasuke sal de ahi

Pero no le digo nada, eso lo hace desesperarse y me grita

-Por los mil demonios, Sasuke sal de ahi no entiendes que a todos les preocupas

Y eso a mi que

Como que a mi que? Que no entiendes que si sigues asi solo causaras daño a todos

No me importa

Como que no te importa?

No me importa y listo asi que dejame en paz

El no me contesta seguro que se ah largado, pero luego de unos minutos el me dice

Esta bien, ya no te molestare mas

Al fin lo comprendiste

Pero sabes a ella no le gustaria verte asi. Adios

Escucho unos pasos, el se ha ido pero el tiene razon a ella no le hubiera gustado verme asi, es mas de seguro estaria triste.

Ah pasado una semana desde que eh decidido recuperarme, las cosas van bien, eh ido a disculparme con el tonto de Naruto, empeze a ir a trabajar, y reacondicionar mi departamento

Ahora me encuentro ahi sentado en una banca con la vista gacha recordando cuando me empezaste a gustar

_Eran las 3 de la tarde, estaba en el instituto recorriendo los pasillos estoy furioso otra vez una de esas locas se intento sobrepasar, tan ensismado estoy en mis pensamientos que no noto que alguien me choco callendome de bruces al piso, que idiota ahora va a saber quien es Sasuke Uchiha cuando esta furioso, pero justo cuando iba a decirle de todo, se levanto y se enclino disculpandose, eso me descoloco todas las chicas lo unico que hacen es chocar conmigo a proposito porque es la primera que se disculpa. En eso la detallo mejor y es hermosa sin duda el pelo largo y lacio en azul indigo como el mio, la piel como de porcelana, labios carnosos color rosa chicle y unos hermosos ojos color perla que de tan solo mirarlos lo unico que transmiten es dulzura._

_ -L-lo siento _

_Se para y me regala una de las sonrisas mas encantadoras que halla visto _

_ -Mph, no importa _

_La veo llendose con un paso calmado y elegante. Quisiera saber como se llama..._

_ Desde ese incidente no la eh visto ni una sola ves, lo unico que recuerdo todos los dias es su bella sonrisa._

_Me encuentro llendo a un café a una cita a ciegas, seguro es una de las locas "fans", como me convencio de ir, aun no lo se bueno no importa voy a entrar y la voy a echar quien quiera fuese mi "cita"._

_Entro al café y me sorprendo, es ella la chica del pasillo como no pude no verla, no importa me acerco ella se levanta y me saluda timidamente _

_ -H-hola me l-llamo Hinata H-hyuga, un g-gusto en c-conocerte-me contesta ruborizada con una bella sonrisa_

_ -Mph, Uchiha sasuke el placer es mio _

_Despues de presentarnos pedimos algo de tomar y comer yo un café negro sin azucar y ella un capuccino, empeze a preguntarle un par de cosas y ella me respondia de manera timida y asi se paso el dia era de noche y decidimos finalizar, la acompaño hasta su casa aunque ella no quiere diciendo que no me moleste que ella se puede ir sola pero yo no quiero, yo quiero acompañarla, quiero estar con ella porque si. El camino no fue largo estabamos los dos solos ella ruborizada y yo serio no hablabamos pero no estaba tenso el ambiente me agrada, llegamos a su casa ella se despide de mi y yo tambien pero en el ultimo momento le digo _

_ -Aceptarias sali conmigo otra vez?_

_Ella se sorprende, luego se ruboriza y me sonrie contestandome_

_ -C-claro_

Despues de nuestra cita, hemos tendio varias mas su personalida me gustaba, su bondad, su ingenuidad la queria solo para mi unicamente mia.

Aun recuerdo cuando le pedi ser por primera vez mi novia estaba nervioso porque se lo habia de manera demandante, de tan solo recordarlo me dan ganas de reir pero no de felicidad sino que de amargura por recordar

_Me encuentro en el parque de sakura y es la 13:05 de la tarde, estoy recostado en un arbol esperandola desde hace 5 minutos, no se si vendra espero que venga. Ya han pasado otros 10 minutos creo que no vendra, lo mejor seria irme, me paro y camino a la salida pero escucho que alguien grita, y no le hago caso sigo pensando en ella y porque vino, pero alguien me agarra la remera por atrás, me detengo seguro es una de esas estupidas que quiere mi numero, me doy la vuelta para gritarle un monton de cosas pero la veo y me soprendo es ella, ella es la que gritaba mi nombre, ella vino corriendo hacia mi, ella me busco. Esta muy cansada por la carrera que emprendio, pero igual me sonrie solo como ella pude hacerlo, me mira a los ojos y me dice_

_L-lo siento por h-haber llegado t-tarde-_

_Pero yo solo simplemente le contesto_

_No importa la custion es que llegaste no?-_

_S-si_

_Entonces vamos_

_En este momento estamos caminando por el parque y la veo mejor, se encuentra hermosa con ese vestido blanco y sonrojada, se que esta nerviosa con solo mirarla me doy cuenta de todas las emociones que tiene. Le digo que me espere sentada en la banca que ya vengo que ire a comprar helados. Mi entras pago los helados la veo sonriente mirando a un par de niños jugando, me acerco hacia ella y le entrego el helado ella gustosa lo toma y me sonrie en agradecimiento, la veo comerse su helado como niña, se da cuenta y se sonroja y me dice_

_T-tengo algo en la c-cara U-uchiha-san?_

_No_

_E-entonces p-porque me m-mira?_

_Por que me gusta mirarte- ella solo se sonroja mas y me dice_

_P-porque?_

_Por que Hinata Hyuga quiero que seas mia_

_Llevo semanas queriendo decirselo, semanas anhelando esta cita, semanas ansiando estar solo con ella. En este momento solo quiero besarla asi que me acerco a ella, la tomo delicadamente del rostro y la besa de manera lenta y suave, transmitiendo todo lo que siento. No responde, significa que no me corresponde, me voy alejando de su rostro pero ella me toma del rostro y me acerca hacia ella para besarme estoy sorprendido pero no importa la beso un rato mas y nos alejamos. Ella esta muy sonrojada y yo alegre asi que solo le digo_

_Desde este momento seras mi novia_

_Ella se sonroja, luego se relaja y me sonrie _

_P-por supuesto _

Ahora lo unico que quiero es que vuelva, que este a mi lado y no se valla nunca mas, pero no es posible, despues de aquel dia ella no va a poder volver nunca mas

_Hoy cumplimos de casados 3 años, voy a celebrarlo con una cena en el departamento a luz de las velas y todas esas cosas cursis que le gusta a ella. Sali temprano del trabajo a las 18:00 exactamente para ir a buscarla a su trabajo. _

_ El cielo esta nublado como si fuera a desatarse una tormenta, tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor acelero. Despues de conducir como loco eh llegado y esta en la puerta del edificio tan hermosa como siempre con su vestido lila y su pelo largo._

_ Bajo del auto y levanto el brazo para que se acerque porque estoy estacionado del otro lado de la calle, ella me ve y me sonrie. Esta cruzando la calle, se desata la lluvia, asi que mejor yo voy a buscarla, la lluvia se desata como si no habria un mañana, los truenos se presentan a todo su esplendor mejor me apuro, pero de la nada aparece un auto corriendo a alta velocidad, no no puede estar pasando, corro y corro lo mas rapido que puedo pero no llego, como si fuera en camara lenta veo a mi dulce hinata ser atropellada._

_ -HINATA!_

_Ella sale volando hacia unos dos metros del auto, voy corriendo lo mas rapido que puedo, ella esta cubierta de sangre, su cabellos desparramado en el suelo, tiene los ojos cerrados, me agacho a su altura, la quiero levantar pero solo eso la lastimaria mas. Las lagrimas quieren salir pero no puedo no quiero que ella me vea asi, ella no sobrevivira su pulso es debil pero igual abre sus ojos y me sonrie, solo ella sonrie en este momento, acerco mis manos hacia su rostro y le digo_

_ -Hinata te amo- y la beso _

_Mis lagrima me traicionan, no puedo salvarla su pulso es cada vez mas debil, la ambulancia no llega. Ella va a morir, ella me va a dejar solo, lo unico que puedo decir es_

_ -Hinata no te vallas_

_Acerco mi frente hacia su frente, entrelazo mi mano con la suya, mis lagrimas tocan su delicado rostro, pero ella apreta mi mano y yo me alejo, sigue sonriendo, con sumo esfuerzo levanto su mano, me toca el rostro y me dice _

_ -Gracias sasuke-kun_

_Su mano cae, sus ojos se cierran, la lluvia cae como si no habria un mañana. Y yo grito con toda la tristeza y dolor que tengo, por que ella no estara mañana, ella no me sonreira mas, ella no me besara mas, ella no va a estar conmigo nunca mas._

_ La ambulancia llega, pero ya es tarde ella se ah ido, los paramedicos se posicionan a mi lado para cargar a hinata se la llevan, pero uno de ellos se acerca hacia mi y me pregunta si me encuentro bien, no contesto nada, me preguntan quien soy, no digo nada, asi que me llevan con ellos._

_ Despues de unos minutos, horas, dias, la verdad no se llegamos al hospital, no se como pero ahi se encontraba Naruto corriendo hacia mi lado. Se acerca y me abraza diciendome_

_ -Lo siento Sasuke_

_No me importa, no me importa nada ahora, lo unico que quiero es llegar a mi departamento_

Desearia que esto nunca alla pasado, que ella venga corriendo hacia mi, con una sonrisa, que se acercara toda colorada y me dijera

-Te amo sasuke-kun

Pero eso es imposible ella se fue y no podra volver aunque lo deseara con todo mi ser, tengo que seguir adelante, por mi, por los dos.

Pero siempre te recordare Hinata como el amor de mi vida

Lo mejor sera irme, regresare mañana y todos los dias para recordarte y nunca olvidarte

Adios Hinata

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y comentar mi primera historia

Desearia que hubiera tenido un final feliz pero mi mente no me dejaba. Queria hacer algo diferente

Gracias a todos.

Atte.: Selene Lezano


End file.
